Wonderfully Horrible Preschool
by Catorrina
Summary: Spinoff from Wonderfully Horrible Day, written by Bob. It's a LOVELY preschool run by Frankfurt Jowe- teehee, imagine what that's like & multiply it by 80! Oki is the teacher of Okami, InuYasha, Vampire Knight, ect. students! Poor him... STUPIDITY WARNING


Kanichiwa! It be Bob! A Wonderfully Horrible Day and A Random Waka Story inspired me to do this. Enjoy! (This starts on the first day of preschool, and yes, the characters are adults. And I don't own the stuff in here. Note that it is **Fan**Fiction. I did make Zmaterasu.

__________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1

Okay, so this story begins at a preschool. The teacher is Oki. Poor Oki… His students are, of course, Waka, Issun, Sakuya, Amaterasu, Queen Himiko, Tobi from Oni Island, Ninetails, Inuyasha, Samickle, Zmaterasu, Sesshomaru, Ume, Kagoya, Hojo, Kagome, Kikyo, Hiten, Shirinui, Susano, Orochi, Kagegami, Kirara, Mr. Orange, and a few other normaller students.

The first to enter the room was Tobi (He IS a racer.). Then came Hiten, the Thunder Brother who ate Manten's heart. Next was Oki, with his wacky mask. Then everyone else came in in a huge rush.

"Well class, you're all here because… well… you're failures. Now you can get to know your new classmates and then I'll teach you your alphabet," Oki announced.

"Shweet! I get an alphabet!" Sakuya yelled happily.

"Let me rephrase that: I'll teach you _the_ alphabet."

"It doesn't matter! We'll all die anyway!" Susano cried.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha slapped him.

"Woof!" Amaterasu barked loudly.

"Arf!" Ume replied.

"Meow! Err… Bark!" Zmaterasu sang. She looked at Sesshomaru.

"I don't bark."

"HISSS!!" Kagagami scratched him.

"Stop it!"

"Meow," purred Kirara.

"Shut up." Inuyasha slapped Himiko.

"Kikyo," Sesshomaru began.

"Yes?"

"Die!"

Inuyasha handed Fluffy (Sesshomasru) the Tetsuiga. He thoroughly pounded Kikyo.

"Thank you."

"Shut up."

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Inuyash-" Kagome screamed.

"Shut up! I'm right here!"

"I do that in the show!" she complained.

"It's annoying enough there!"

"SIT! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha's face broke the floor.

"I'm not fixing that," Oki said, looking up from his desk.

"Hi! My name's Samickle," Samickle told Oki.

"Samickle?"

"Yes?"

"I ALREADY KNOW YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Oki screamed.

"Okay class. You've now met and tortured each other enough. Find your seats."

Issun's desk was on Waka's head. Tobi sat in between Amaterasu and Zmaterasu, both of which had flames on their back. Orochi had a midget desk with a huge chair. Everyone else was not important, except for Inuysha and Sesshomaru sitting (and arguing) beside each other and Kagome and Kikyo giving each other death glares.

It then got more chaotic. Issun barfed on Waka's head, who then threw him on the floor and trampled him.

"Waka, don't kill him," Oki said boredly. "Now does anyone know the alphabet?" Sakuya raised her hand. "Sakuya."

"I only know the lettersh, not the order."

"Just tell us."

"Q, W, E, R, T, Y, U, I, O, P, A, Sh, D, F, G, H, J, K, L, Z, X, C, V, B, N, M, and I think another Q."

"Does anyone actually know the alphabet?" Waka raised his hand. Oki called on him. "Yes Waka?"

Ammy barked.

Issun, now over his 24-second bug, bounced on Waka's head.

"She says his name is Frenchie."

"Excuise moi, ma Cherie!" he complained.

"He _is_ French… Okay Frenchie."

Waka recited the alphabet perfectly.

"Bandages and a pain pill for the pain!" Hojo randomly told the class.

"Now onto our word of the day. It is Sit."

"SIT! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha fell on his face, and Sesshomaru laughed.

"Shut up idiot!" Inuyasha mumbled through the floor his head was buried in.

"Oki." Ninetails raised one of her tails instead of a hand.

"What?"

"I'm bored."

"Ninetails?"

"Yes?"

"I _really_ don't care."

"You're such an idiot!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Was that directed at me or Ninetails?"

"Both of you, idiot."

"You have detention."

"But it's preschool!" Sesshomaru complained.

"Do _you_ want detention?"

"That's it! You're all idiots! I'm outta this stupid place!" Inuyasha stormed of to the door.

"WAIT INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagoya screamed.

"I just told you I was leaving!" Inuyasha stepped up to the door.

"Answer this math problem," it beeped. "1234567898765432345678654323456789876543456789876543456789765434567898765434567898765434567876543234564567865432345678765432x0=Y"

"What's wrong with these peculiar spells?"

"They're called _numbers_," Frenchie said rudely.

"You're such an idiot!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled. "You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot! You're such an idiot!"

"Sit!" Kagome yelled.

"Class!" Oki said angrily.

The chaos continued.

"_**CLASS!!!!!!"**_

"Shut up idiot!"

"Class is dismissed!" Oki hid behind his desk.

The class ran out the door. Issun cartoonishly fell to the floor cause he was smooshed like a pancake.

The day wasn't as Oki had thought. Ammy restrained herself from peeing on Oki's desk, at least once. Inuyasha managed to only call everyone idiots. Kikyo shot desks, not students. Hojo told the class about bandages. And Issun would eventually heal. Hopefully. Probably not.

________________________________________________________________________

_Funny? O'course it was!_ _I forget to add the class pet: Links the Microsoft assistant cat. Please comment! _


End file.
